Metastasis is the late stage of cancer in which cancer cells leave the original tumor site and migrate to other parts of the body. The cancer cells break away from the primary tumor and attach to the surrounding extracellular matrix and migrate to other parts of the body via bloodstream or the lymphatic system. The adhesion protein plays an essential role in cancer metastasis.
When metastasis occurs, there are numbers of way with which it can be treated, including radiosurgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, biological therapy hormone therapy, surgery and laser-immunotherapy. However, these are often not able to prevent the genesis of metastatic cancer.